1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates (a) to novel 2-amino-6-fluoronicotinic acids, amides and esters thereof, (b) to herbicidal compositions of such novel compounds and (c) to preemergent and postemergent methods of using such compounds for the control of grassy weeds in non-crop areas as well as in the presence of many valuable crops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,830 issued July 25, 1950 discloses various nicotinic acid compounds such as 5-fluoronicotinic acid and 5-fluoronicotinamide and their use as antimetabolites against streptococci.
Chemical Abstracts 43:9069b discloses the synthesis of certain alpha-halogenated pyridine compounds, including 6-fluoronicotinamide and Chemical Abstracts 58:4836a discloses the inhibition of bacteria by 5-fluoronicotinic acid.